G.I. Joe
G.I. Joe is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :G.I. Joe #9: 30 Oct 2013 Current Issue :G.I. Joe #10: 13 Nov 2013 Next Issue :G.I. Joe #11: 18 Dec 2013 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines G.I. Joe #10 G.I. Joe #9 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'G.I. Joe, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #0-6. "Destro, the twisted-yet-honorable arms dealer from Scotland is planning something big — a new weapon called the Mass Device that can — and will — change the face of warfare forever! Meanwhile, G.I. Joe is under attack in their own secret base of operations! But who could have found — much less attack — them! Where has Snake Eyes gone and what is his mysterious connection to G.I. Joe member Scarlett? And under the shadows, whispers of a terrible and powerful organization grow louder. Whispers that say one word over and over... 'COBRA.'" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600104673 *'G.I. Joe, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #7-12. "Scarlett on trial! Mainframe gone insane! Snake Eyes on his own! And Cobra revealed! G.I. Joe squares off against Cobra, face-to-face and for the first time!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600106099 *'G.I. Joe, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #13-17 & Helix' one-shot. "Lost in an Incan ruin, Beach Head and Tripwire have only their wits to help them survive the ruin itself and the mercenaries chasing them. Snake Eyes reunites with an old master to begin healing up after his fight with COBRA, and Destro finally brings the M.A.S.S. Device fully online—and that spells DOOM for the G.I. JOE team!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600106927 *'G.I. Joe, vol. 4''' - Collects vol. 1 #18-22. "With the M.A.S.S. device finally operational, G.I. JOE rushes to uncover anything they can about the mysterious COBRA. But to what lengths will COBRA go to keep their enemies at bay? G.I. JOE ramps up the action, as the JOEs fight back against an enemy that can strike from anywhere!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600109888 *'G.I. Joe, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #23-27 "Snake Eyes and Agent Helix battle alone in a snake pit of COBRA agents, deep in the heart of the arctic, while the Baroness and Destro finish their work on the M.A.S.S. Device, making COBRA a dominant force—anywhere on Earth!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600100007 *'G.I. Joe, vol. 1: Cobra Civil War' - Collects vol. 2 #1-4 "A deadly competition within COBRA means trouble for G.I. JOEs as they become the snake’s primary targets. COBRA's new leader will be chosen through a Trial By Combat and the score is tallied in Blood. The body count is rising and the JOEs don't even know the game has begun!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613770235 *'G.I. Joe, vol. 2: Cobra Civil War' - Collects vol. 2 #5-8 "'Cobra Civil War' comes to a close as a new Cobra Commander will take over and bring Cobra out of the shadows! G.I. Joe goes underground–literally! They've been on the defensive for the last four months, and now they've got a plan to get out of the line of fire, regroup, and start painting Cobra with red, white, and blue butt-kicking!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613771320 *'G.I. Joe: Deep Terror' - Collects vol. 2 #13-17. "Cobra is digging a miles-deep shaft in the Patagonian wilderness and what they're digging for could change the world forever and not in a good way. G.I. Joe is looking for payback after recent events but will the cuts to their operating budget allow for a mission to the bottom of the world?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613775113 *'G.I. Joe, vol. 1: Homefront' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "The truth is out: the world knows the G.I. Joe team is real. Now Duke leads his squad directly into the public eye, confronting Cobra on American soil!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613777051 *'G.I. Joe Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #0-13 & Helix one-shot. - WorldCat - ISBN 1613770669 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 3 Writer: Fred Van Lente. Artist/Covers: Steve Kurth. Covers: Juan Doe. Publishing History First IDW issue published in 2008. * Volume 1: #0-27, 2008-2011 * Volume 2: #1-21, 2011-2013 * Volume 3: #1- , 2013-present Future Publication Dates :G.I. Joe #11: 18 Dec 2013 :G.I. Joe #12: Jan 2014 News & Features * 02 Apr 2013 - Yo, Joe! #1: Van Lente Teases Adventure Team, Guest Artist * 03 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21453 In-Depth: Larry Hama on GI Joe, The 'Nam & More] * 09 Feb 2009 - NYCC '09 - IDW's G.I. Joe/Transformers Panel * 08 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18371 Marching Orders: Schmidt Talks G.I. JOE] * 15 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090815-GIJoe2.html G.I. Joe Roundtable, Part 2: Feister, Schmidt and More] * 12 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090812-IDWGIJoe1.html G.I. Joe Roundtable, Part 1: Hama, Dixon, Gage & More] * 09 Sep 2008 - IDW Announces GI Joe Plans * 08 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17962 Chuck Dixon Writes G.I. Joe for IDW] * 26 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17440 CCI: Hama Returns to Reinvent G.I. Joe] Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Adventure Category:War Category:Toy Tie-in